Noches Cálidas
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Kenma podía ignorar a su capitán pero no al contrario. Por eso, no era novedad que las cosas se dieran con aquella naturalidadentre ambos gatos.


_**NOTA: **Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así sería millonaria, pero bueno. Me declaró culpable de amar a esta pareja. Por cierto, este solo es mi primer fic KuroKen, esperen más de mi parte._

* * *

No pudo evitarlo, tan pronto aquellos ojos gatunos despejaron su visión de la propia la molestia le invadió rápidamente, tomando la consola del chico y alzandola sobre su cabeza a lo que el menor solo suspiró

-Kuroo, basta..solo un nivel más-susurró el supuesto rubio mientras afilaba un poco más su mirada, clavando aquellas orbes miel en las del chico frente a él

-la ultima vez dijiste lo mismo y te dormiste hasta las 4 de la madrugada-musito algo molesto, rodando los ojos ante el puchero que hacia su pareja-esta bien, esta bien..toma-suspiró y le regreso su consola-solo un nivel más de acuerdo? Si no mañana te quedas en la banca, y no querré excusas..-musito relajandose un poco ante la sonrisa y el beso que le regalaba su pareja, algo que le enternecía bastante

-gracias Kuroo, te prometo que solo uno-musito bastante contento, apresurandose a teclear, perdiendose rápidamente en el juego mientras el mayor se ponía los audifonos, encendía la música en su celular y se acostó a relajarse, disfrutando del momento hasta quedarse medio dormido. Después de algunos minutos sintió algo de pesa extra en su cuerpo a lo que abrió los ojos y suspiró con suavidad al ver a su pareja recargado en su pecho, acariciandole suavemente

-últimamente te cansas más rápido Kuroo, ah pasado algo que te tiene tan desganado?-cuestionó con algo de preocupación en su voz, alzandose un poco para besar sus labios, disfrutando del sabor a menta del enjuage de su novio

-los entrenamientos son más duros, además después de venir aquí y hacer el amor corro a estudiar un poco más, duermo tarde y despierto temprano, más de normal, es todo-musito con suavidad, llevando una de sus manos a acariciar aquellas hebras teñidas de rubio, recibiendo un suave beso como respuesta

-entonces, deberías de dejar de venir aquí..-musito con calma, ganando una mirada seria del pelinegro-dejar de vernos un tiempo fuera de la escuela, tampoco deseo que enfermes y menos que colapses en medio de algún entrenamiento-susurró encogiendose de hombros con calma, notando que la mirada de su pareja se clavaba más en él-bien, no quieres halla tu..-

-Kenma, casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros en la escuela, no me pidas que deje de verte-musito apegandole a él de la cadera, arrancando un sonrojo por parte del menor-vendré menos si gustas, pero no dejare de hacerlo-

-de igual manera harás lo que quieras Kuroo, no tienes remedio-musito antes de recibir un beso por parte del mayor así que solo se dejo hacer, acurrucandose entre sus brazos mientras este aprovechaba para empezar a pasar sus manos con suavidad por aquel cuerpo menudo.

Tan solo un par de suspiros bastaron para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, volviendo a fundirse en un beso ansioso y amoroso, propio de la privacidad de aquel par de gatos. Tan pronto el menor de ambos soltó un suave jadeó el contrario ya no pudo resistirse y le apego lo más posible a él, colando sus manos dentro de aquel uniforme rojo propio de Nekoma logrando arrancar esta vez sutiles gemidos de aquel chico, aquellos que tanto le gustaban.

-Kenma, cuando quieras podemos parar, lo sabes-susurró con calma el gato mayor, acariciando esta vez el trasero del menor en un suave masaje

-esta bien, continua-musito con calma, regalandole una cálida sonrisa que hizo al contrario temblar por completo y esconderse en aquel cuello que siempre le recibía a dejar mordidas y lamidas suaves, dedicándose con sus manos a desvestir la parte inferior del cuerpo del menor

-Kozume..-le llamo bajito, despegandose de aquella piel tan adictiva solo para mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándose aquellas orbes felinas con las negras nubladas de placer de manera que suspiró y asintió-te amo..-musito antes de sonreír amplio y sincero, tomando con cuidado ambas manos y entrelazar los dedos

-yo también te amo Tetsurou-respondió bajito y en una risita antes de apretar aquel enlace, sintiendo como el mayor le invadía suave y lentamente, relajandose para darle espacio y hacer la tarea más fácil, sintiendo como rápidamente se dejaba ir hasta llenarlo por completo-mgh..Ku..Kuroo-musito apenas, algo sonrojado pero mirándole a los ojos

-dime?-cuestionó con suavidad, comenzando a moverse apenas contra las caderas del menor, logrando que este se abrazara con cuidado con sus piernas-tan lindo..-

-callate..-musito sonrojado, apretando un poco más aquel enlace, bastante contento aunque no lo mostrará-eres un gato meloso..-

-y tu uno mimado-susurró con una risita, suspirando y mirándole a los ojos mientras empezaba a entrar y salir del menor, relamiendose los labios ante aquella imagen que se le presentaba.

No paso mucho para que la calidez de aquella habitación cambiara de contexto y se volviera más pesada, llena de suaves jadeos y algunos gruñidos, gemidos melosos y pequeños gritos del rubio teñido al sentir como el contrario entraba y salía, le besaba y abrazaba regalandole todo aquel amor que solo en la intimidad sabían darse de aquella manera tan agradable. Besos, mordidas y lamidas fueron los que llevaron a la cumbre al par aquel: el mayor dentro del menor mientras mordía sus labios y este arqueando la espalda, apretando los ojos y los dedos de los pies.

-nee..Kenma-llamó suave mientras acariciaba las hebras bicolores

-que pasa Kuroo?-cuestionó alzando la mirada apenas, encontrándose con aquellos ojos tan juguetones así que solo sonrió con suavidad

-te amo..-susurró con calma, riendo bajito antes de besar los labios ajenos-vamos a dormir anda-musito con suavidad a lo que el menor solo asintió y se acurruco.

Ambos lo sabían, no necesitaban más que los brazos ajenos, unos besos y una suave caricia para poder dormir cómodos, no querían tampoco más que eso. Y así era siempre, las noches entre el par de felinos nunca era fría y eso, ambos lo agradecían siempre.


End file.
